Divided we Fall: Part Three and a Half
by StLmovieGangster7
Summary: I decide to put a twist on the justice league that I love so much . Story has mature elements enjoy, and please read. Most of all if you would be so kind. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my debut story **Divided We Fall Part Three and a Half** this story about the aftermath of what happened after Brainiac and Lex are defeated by the original 7 Justice League members. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:****_I do not own any of the characters that I us in any of my stories._**

**Chapter 1**

Right after the original seven of The Justice League defeated Lex and Brainiac; some of them went back to the Watch Tower.

The Martian J'onn J'onzz decided to go back and see the Kent's. Martha and Jonathon were happy to see him. They asked, " how Clark (Superman) was doing?" J'onn told them he went to see Lois in Metropolis.

Mean while back on the Watch Tower Wally (The Flash) went to sleep in 15 point five three seconds after showering, eating, and saying good night to everyone. Considering he almost vanished that's not bad.

Shayera (Hawk Girl) and John (Green Lantern) went to discuss things further in the cafe'.

Batman (Bruce Wayne) went to Gotham and made sure that the city wasn't in dire need of solutions.

Dianna (Wonder Woman) followed Bruce (Batman) trying not to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd Chapter of Divided We Fall: Part 3 ½. I would like to thank everyone who read my story and to those who went a step further and reviewed I would like to say I greatly appreciate giving me your feels on my story.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_I do not own any characters in this story._**

**Chapter 2**

The Daily Planet was all over the story that just occurred. Lois was trying to get as close to Lex as possible. Clark grabbed his ink pen, notebook, and glasses to follow Lois. He caught up with her. Hey Smallville. "Lois said" what took you so long. He replied, "I had to catch a cab".

While they continued to talk about the rubble and Brainiac with Lex. They had a Pulitzer Prize waiting for them. This excited Lois so much she asked Clark if he wanted to go up to her place for some coffee. He hesitated then said, "sure I would love some coffee." Lois unlocks her door turns the lights on and heads towards the kitchen. Clark follows sits at the table. He suddenly says, "Well you have a Pulitzer story what are your emotions. Lois laughs, replies, "well for starters shocked that something this disastrous had to happen." Thrilled I achieved the highest reward for being the best reporter in the world". "Having the ambition, drive, and love for a Super human being that it's killing me". "I don't know what are your thoughts Clark".

Clark again hesitated and said, "I guess I'll show once and for all." He pulls her into his arms kisses her and floats above the kitchen table. Lois opens her eyes and faints. Clark got some smelling salts and put it under her nose when she wakes up she said, "she had a strange dream." Clark takes off his glasses and shirt and says, it's not a dream I'm Superman floats above the couch, and fly's out the window. Lois screams, "Why did you keep this from me all this time."

Superman comes back and says, "you are a reporter first everything else is second." I waited until you won a Pulitzer to tell you for this reason alone. Now that you have one I'm going to trust your not going to use me as a second one." Lois was dumbfounded Superman told Lois how much he loved her.

He grabbed her again and took her to The Fortress of Solitude. She could not believe all the animals and things that were there. He asks,"how do you feel about me now." She was ecstatic and said, "I love you more than you could possibly imagine." Superman then asked "what is it your heart desires right now." Cunningly he had naughty thoughts, but she replied "I want to see were you and the Justice League hang out." He was very surprised with this answer, but went with it. He said, "OK lets go."

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading please REVIEW and look for more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody here is Chapter 3. Thank you for reading and soon the lemony goodness will be delivered.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of these characters but if I did well just think about it.**

**Chapter 3:**

Back on the Watch Tower Shayera and John were still talking.

When Superman and Lois arrived he introduces Lois to them. The two at the table were shocked. They told them hello and asked if they could talk to Superman in private he of course did as they asked.

Green Lantern says,"Have you lost what little mind you have left." Why the hell did you bring her here!" Superman calmly said, "She asked me to bring her here that's why." Is there something wrong with Lois," Superman asks? John replies, Well ya, because she is a reporter," he says sternly.

Shayera chimed in with "that's the most we had agreed on yet." Superman looks at both of them and says, "She has a Pulitzer there is no need for alarm. Besides I love her." They both look at him then back at each other they went back into the cafe' apologized to Lois for their behavior. Lois said, "She understood completely why it took so long for Superman to tell her his feelings." The four of them laughed for a while after that.

When The Flash woke up he stormed in on the fun. He didn't have his mask on and it freaked him out when he saw Lois. The group sitting there laughed even harder now. Lois asks, Your The Flash who are you?" The Flash with relief was going to make up something but Shayera said, That's Wally West he is a teenager." Lois says, "nice to meet you." With a shocked expression on his face he says, "Ya and your Lois Lane the biggest reporter in history." Lois blushes and says, "That is really sweet of you to say, but Clark has informed me why he waited so long to tell me about him it makes perfect sense, your secret is safe with me." Wally says, "Phew, thank you, that changes everything what would you like to drink?"He asks. Lois replies, "I have a drink already but thank you for the offer."

A few minutes later Super girl shows up with a cut on her wrist. They all jump and asks what has happened.? She replies, "I was going to a friends house and a pretty artifact in the window of a pawn shop was glowing. It looked really pretty so I went in touched it and got cut.

Green Lantern went immediately to dispose of the Kryptonite artifact. Wally grabs a mirror and turns it towards the sun and heals her. She responds with thank you. Kara after a while talked with Lois about this was a long time coming. She is grateful that her and Clark are a couple. Wally asks, "could I talk to you in the other room Kara?" "sure," she says. As they're talking Wally asks, "So you always liked Lois." "Ya," Kara replied.

"I kind of was wondering why you asked to talk to me in private?" Kara inquired.

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading Chapter 3 look for Chapter 4 soon it is good I promise. Please REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's what everyone has been waiting for the Flash gets some Supergirl in his life. Enjoy and please remember to review.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_I don't own and characters but this is what would happen._**

**Chapter 4:**

Wally with hesitation replies, "I have to tell you my true feelings towards you Kara. Flabbergasted she asks, What do you mean?" Wally stammers, "I really almost perished in the last ten hours or so, O K!" "When I woke up from my sleep to find Lois sitting in the other room with the others it freaked me out. When I was relieved after she spoke, I understood why people think I'm this big dork. Then when you showed up I felt like a new man. Then I noticed your cut, I did what I did. Now I'm trying to slow down enough for you to get all this information too. Its very challenging though. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known. Your smart, funny, you have super strength, but I love your speed. You are the only girl who could possibly try to keep up with me. For all these reasons I love you." "Like I said though I'm still a dork."

Kara listened and then swooped over him and gave him a kiss. She grabbed him flew him into the ceiling. She opened her eyes he opened his and he said, "Thank you, let me show you my gratitude now." He went into a whirlwind and took off her clothes. With his face in her wet spot. She was screaming his name. When he lifted his head for a second she threw him down to the bed ripped of his clothes and started sucking his throbbing dick. He gave her the fastest fingering imaginable as well. He cupped her breast, and started to suck on her nipple. She yelled, "I'm still a virgin though." Everything stopped and Wally said, "Well if it makes you feel any worse I am too."

With in that sentence she jumped on his dick with her moist vagina. He slowed down she sped up, she slowed down he sped up. There was a twister of hot sweaty sex and juices were flying every were. After A while Flash said, I'm going to cum!" Kara said, Me Too." They actually did orgasm at the same time. In matter of seconds flash was hard again though he said, Another round Kara smiled and said, "Absofuckinlutely."

Wally got behind her this time and plunged it as much as he could up her tiny little ass. Kara asked, "Is that all you got?" Wally with encouragement now plunged into her like a jackhammer. Her ass cheeks were bouncing like crazy. He took his finger and swirled it into her pussy like a hurricane she exploded again. He grabbed a towel flipped her over and stuck his dick in her moist vagina again. He said, " turbulence." They orgasmed so much this time they fell a sleep in each others arms.

_**A/N: **_**So what did you think of my first lemon let me know in your reviews and I will try to improve on the next one look for Chapter 5 soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone the goal of this first story is to become a better writer and fix my flaws. I would like to thank Kyer from Fan Fiction who gave me some advice for my future story development. Now on to chapter 5.

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters but if I did... Ow sorry on with the story.**_

**Chapter 5:**

In the cafe' of the Watch Tower Superman and Lois decided that it was time to go to bed as well. Clark escorts Lois to the room she would be spending the night in. As they get to the room Lois kisses Clark and says "were is your room for when I wake up" Clark replied "he would meet her in the cafe'." She said "its dark in the room could he come in and make sure it was safe." As clueless the boy blue was, because he was thinking this is the Watch Tower what could possibly be in there. He decide to check anyway. Lois looks around the room and then at Clark and grabs him and says, Clark don't go stay with me tonight. He lays down and closes his eyes not more than fifteen seconds later Lois is trying to pull of his cloths. He opens his eyes and asks her what is she doing. She smiles and says, "I'm trying to take off your cloths." He says, "Oh here and takes them off." Lois faints again. He picks her up puts her on the bed and sleeps nude. When she wakes up he is till sleeping. She thinks to herself now he is mine. She starts stroking him till he becomes hard and slowly starts to take him into her mouth. She has never seen one so big before, She thought Bruce was good for a human but Lois loved everything about Superman, and now much more.

As Superman awakes he finds Lois sucking him off. "Lois what are you doing he asks?" She smirks even wider. She replies, "I'm tasting you." Clark says, "OK continue let me know how it is." She leans up and tries to kiss him. He says, "He wanted to know verbally."She replies, "Here taste this then." She takes off her panties puts his face between his legs and says, "lick." Obviously he does. He likes her flavor so much he was licking her so fast with hiss locomotive she screamed so loudly she thought the entire Watch Tower would have heard but the rooms are sound proof. After a couple of seconds she came three times.

When he took a breather she kissed him. She asks, "How do I make you scream." He replied, "Kryptonite, and red heat lamp." With a laugh She says, Kryptonite would kill you . Then she asks, "Does red lamps exist." He replied, "Yes in level three." She says, "Go get it!" He goes and gets it, but as he is on the way back he doesn't have his powers. He walks back. John came back and told him that the Kryptonite artifact was disposed of. Then realizes what Clark was holding and power rings it to the door and says, "Be safe in there." Again Clark was clueless. Clark goes in the room Lois was wrapped in just a sheet. He rose to attention and Lois thinks to her self now Bruce is more mightier. She is still happy with Clark though. After he plunges into her moist vagina Lois does a risky thing and turns the red heat lamp off. Superman grows ten more inches than the nine he had she feels her self being torn open he turns the lamp on. As he replenishes she thrust against him he splurges inside her. She asked him to get behind her and plunge. She has multiple orgasms as he fingers her pussy. She starts to suck him off again and he really enjoys it this time. When he cums in her mouth she doesn't miss a drop. She looks up at him again this time and he is smiling away. He sticks his dick in her a few more times and they both cum together. They kiss each other and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone here is another chapter of Divided We Fall Part 3 ½.

_**Disclaimer:**__** Me no own anything.**_

**Chapter 6:**

Back in the cafe' John tells Shayera what Clark had in his hand when he saw him. She smiled and said, It is about time the boy scout got naughty. John laughed and said, "Hawk girl when was the last time you thought about naughty and us." She replied, The moment Wally survived that cosmic vortex; and all seven of us pulled him so he could be with us a while longer."

John could not believe his ears. He asked, Do you want to go talk some more some place else." Shayera replied, "Ya sure lets go." They go into Johns room and Old Yeller is on the night stand. They talk about that movie and each other opinions on it. When there emotional level gets carried away they kiss. John says, "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through." She smiles and replies, "You pleasure me first." She fly's up towards his face her wings spreading, and her dripping wet pussy was all over his face as he licked her inner core. She was on the verge of cumming now she said, "Now it is my turn to return the favor." She put herself in the Sixty nine position. While she sucked his throbbing dick, he licked, and sucked on her clit. He cupped her breast and he asked, "How bout I get you good in the ass." She agreed to this so her wings are spread her cheeks are spread he put his dick inside and hammered away. With his ring he created a dildo that he slid into her pussy. He rocked her real fast and strong. After her five orgasms. He came twice. They both agreed that make up sex was best for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Well ever body here is Chapter 7 and there are only 3 more chapters till the end of this short story.

_**Disclaimer:**** Me own them NEVER!**_

**Chapter 7:**

Gotham City was to peaceful in quiet for a night like this one. As Batman was flying his Bat wing he scoped out the city. Wonder woman was still trying to be as stealthy as she could. She wondered if they were more than friends yet. She could only hope they were more than that, because she knew he was the only guy for her. Wonder Woman also knows that his disguise is Bruce Wayne. His heart, soul, and mind is Batman. Bruce died with his parents. There is only Batman. For someone to be mortal. Who doesn't have any powers and to fight their fight is the most Diana could ever want in a significant other.

As Batman got to the Bat Cave he noticed on his Bat screen there was a tracking device only a few meters away. He went to see what it was. He told Alfred that he should be back soon. Batman with the thoughts he had on a night like this was the fact he almost lost Wally in that vortex. He couldn't stop thinking about Diana either. He didn't know were she went after the battle. He knows were everyone (is) and went but her.

Batman his true self, he knows she is the only Woman for him. How would Bruce be with her though. He could take her to functions and meetings. Let her ware plane clothes. Would she be willing to go through all that though? He needs her for the simple fact he can be himself. He knows she can take care of herself, and vice versa. What other woman would put up with that. While all this was going on in his mind there was break out in Arkham. The sirens were going off he had to get over there.

_**A/N: Please read and Review later.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone only 2 more chapters till the end enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**** Me want to own but sadly don't.**_

**Chapter 8:**

Arkham Asylum had every villain and mastermind in Gotham. There has been so many breakouts in the past why, but irony a night like this one. Inside of Arkham The Scarecrow, The Riddler, Two-Face, The Mad Hatter, Clay-face, Scar-face/Ventriloquist, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, Bane, Lock Up, Crock, The Penguin,Clock King, Baby Doll, Harley, and The Joker.

Which of these could be the ones on the loose tonight. Batman figured it had to be The Joker who else. As Batman got inside Arkham, everything looked normal. Only one cell was open it belonged to Harley. He stormed out and glided to his Bat Boat and looked into the water for her. Meanwhile back inside, Harley was out. She was in the laundry shoot again. A guard found her and, she killed him of course. She went straight up to find her puddin. When she got to him he was actually happy to see her for once. "Well is my little cup cake going to spring me today from this shit hole? HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!," laughed The Joker. Harley replied, "Yes Mr. J, But first you are going to stick my favorite toy into here, right?" She cut a hole in the glass of the cell just big enough for his dick. He reluctantly does this so he can get the the hell out of there. Meanwhile, Harley is waiting impatiently for him to get out of the straight jacket. She gave him the needle he would need to do this. He gets it off and says, "here baby take it!" She does, she takes all ten inches down her throat. The Joker with his frown yells, "hurry up!" All the sudden The Joker cums and Harley does not spill one drop. He says, "Thank you. Now get me the the hell out of here!"

"Not so fast my turn!" says, Harley. "What do you mean? " asks The Joker. She shows him here pussy and says, "fill it up!" Again he shrugs and does it he makes himself hard thinking of how to kill Batman. When he gets hard he shoves his dick through the hole and into Harley's pussy. She thrusts and moans as he pushes harder and faster to get it over with. Then she finally says, "Now my ass." She points it and says, "My ass." "Finally something I like about you, and your luscious tits as well sweet y." Replies The Joker. She shows him her tits she cuts the hole a little bigger to get one in. HE takes her breast and licks it. Then he nibbles on her nipple, and then puts his dick on it. She licks both his dick and her nipple at he same time. Then he shoves his dick right in her ass hangs on to a cheek and up against the glass. When they finish she lets him out. As they leave Arkham Batman waiting for them at the entrance.

"Going some were?"he asks. The Joker is furious. "Come get some you Bat fucker!"He replies. Batman smirks and hits him as hard as he can knocking him the fuck out. Harley tries to hit Batman from behind, but wonder Woman hits her as hard as she can breaking every bone in Harley's body. "What kept you?" Asks Batman. "How long did you know I was following you?" Asks Wonder Woman. "After I got here and left the first time." He replied. "Oh, what tipped you off? she asks?" "I'm not telling you this time your going to have to do some digging for your self." She is very hot and bothered now, because he said that. Not thinking clearly she says, "I missed you." His response is "why?" She hesitates and says, "not here, but I will tell you some place else." Batman replies "deal, but where?" "I'm sure we will think of something." She says.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter to go I hope everyone's excited.

_**Disclaimer:**** One day I will own it all until then I don't own shit.**_

**Chapter 9:**

As they are thinking of a place to go, Alfred calls. "Yes Alfred." Batman answers. "Sir your needed at police headquarters." "I'm on the way now." "Very good Sir bye." Wonder Woman follows Batman there. Barbara is waiting for them. "Well Barbara?" Batman asks sternly. "Dick Grayson proposed to me. Isn't that exciting?" She asks. "I guess. You called me here for this yes?" Asks Batman. "Yes, and to tell you, we quit." Barbra runs away right after that sentence. Wonder Woman catches up to her. "Explain your actions, I demand it!" "How bout, no!" Replies Barbara. "Diana! Just let them be. He calmly says. So she does and fly's back to him.

"Lets go somewhere spontaneously. Would you like that Diana?" Batman asks. "Yes, but you will be your true self if we do." Diana asks. " In a way, yes." He replies. Unexpectedly, Wonder Woman Grabs Bats and speeds through the air. Batman says, "You know I like to fly myself." Wonder woman replies, "Yes, however this is much faster." Soaring through the air they try to figure out where they really are going. Wonder Woman says, "how bout over there?" "No, its to bright, how bout to our right?" He asks. She replies, "Too dark." They both agree on the sunset over a deserted island. There was a nice little hut and coconuts there. Diana asks, "Well is this alright?" Batman takes off his cape and cowl. He replies, "Yes." Then he asks, "Diana, Who am I?" She replies, "Your birth name is Bruce, but everything else is Batman." He smirked then said, "Your the only woman who truly understands that, and is OK with it."

Diana replies, "O K with it! I think your the only man I respect and cherish." With this remark he kisses her. The two of them start rolling around. Batman rips her shirt off, and starts nibbling her amazing breasts. He then starts planting kisses everywhere through out her body. When he gets to her thighs, he slowly caresses her and plants two fingers in her extremely moist inner core. He licks her clit ever so gently, and thrust his tong deep inside her. She starts to have an orgasm, but he stops. He looks up at her and asks, "How are you feeling?" "Incredible," she replies. Then he plunges his tong into her again and she squirts he mops up her moist exotic juices. She smiles down at him, and says, "My turn." She starts rubbing his dick, takes his tights off, and sucks the tip of it. Batman groans and she deep throats him, over and over again. Now that he is rock hard she slams down on his dick allowing her virgin pussy to be deflowered. Gasping for air the thrust down, Batman is trying is best to keep up with the amazonian princess. He explodes deep inside her vagina. When he stops cumming. They both gasp for air. She looks at him completely different now. He gazes from her toes to her head.

He starts to get hard again. She asks, "How?" He replies, "I'm Batman." Jumps be hind her plunges his dick into her ass. Diana, then grabs on to the tree nearby. As, Bats thrust into her from behind while holding on to her tits. She now rips the tree out of the ground, and throws it out of pure ecstasy. He cums inside her fantastic ass, and the juices start spilling out of her crack. While moaning and groaning they kiss. She leaps into the air with him, and splashes into the water. Now that they are cleaned off they continue in the water. They can't seem to get enough of each other, the passion is to extreme. Together and entwined they release, and Wonder Woman has five orgasms in a row. Batman with his dick turning purple, he splurges again deep insider her moist spot for that last time for the night. When they woke up the next day, they decided to go back to the Watch Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

So here it is the final chapter of "Divided We Fall Part 3 ½." I would like to take this time to thank anyone who has read my story and a special thanks for all who have reviewed or will review. Enjoy the story.

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_I own all these characters. Wait what did you say. Fine I own nothing...Damn._**

When Batman and Diana arrived everyone looked like they just woke up as well. Wally was sitting there gazing at Kara. Kara was gazing back. Lois was there gazing at Clark, and Clark was gazing back. Sheyera and john were gazing at each other. Batman realized for the first time these relationships, should of happened a long time ago. He knows deep down they can conquer any situation when they have to. The scum of the cities do get dealt with. In the meantime he and the others should have something they really desire. For two reasons his parents would have wanted it this way. Second, why not be selfish for once. They deserve this.

The others gazed at Batman and Diana as they were kissing. Everyone who was with the significant other kissed as well. Wally spoke first, "Did everyone hook up, because of me?" They all looked at him. Diana answered, Well Wally, when you almost perished it took all six of us to save you. That is when even Batman, realized some things have to change." "Is that true Bats," Wally asks. Batman answered, "When I went back to Gotham after the fight. The Joker and Harley tried to escape. I stopped them of course. However, Out of nowhere Diana broke every bone in Harley's body. Dick and Barbara quit (My family) yesterday as well. My parents would want me to stop the scum of the cities with all of you. But secondly, and more importantly if we love someone they should know it. I also hope you find somebody that loves you back. I hope that you all find the one person who will respect and love you for everything about you." "That is what I've been saying all along." Clark stated.

"Yes Clark you were correct on this subject." Batman stated. "John and Sheyera chimed in we're glad you realized to Batman." Lois asks, "Wonder Woman what do you see in Bruce." Wonder Woman replies, "Well, for starters he is Batman. Bruce died with his parents. Secondly, He is the most compassionate person, and bravest mortal man I've ever made contact with. For instance any battle the others and I have, he involves himself. He puts on the Bruce Wayne mask for public appearances only. Not only that I feel that he completes me, and I him."

Lois was in admiration of the two of them now. It reminded her of Clark and herself. The couples all talked for a little while longer. They realized they could fight evil and be together at the same time. Clark and Wally discussed him and Kara. Lois and Kara talked as well. Clark and Wally had an understanding he could see Kara, but he better not beak her heart. He knows Wally is nineteen and almost perished. He likes the fact that Kara is with someone he could trust. Lois asks, "Kara why do you like Wally?" Kara replied, "He is wonderful as emotions, and speed go." "He is funny and sweet." "I would not had slept with him if I wasn't sure it was the real thing." Lois says,"OK, but you two need to just keep in mind we love you two"

Kara says, "I know and thank you for your concern we love you and Clark too." Everyone took their significant other into each room made love, and went to sleep.

_**A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed my story. I have loved super hero's since I was three years old. I'm Twenty three now. My friends showed me this year. I've read stories on comics, cartoons, and anime/manga. It's fun reading stories after reading the stories in my favorites they inspired me too write this I hope you enjoyed at least some scenes if not the whole thing thank you for reading this ****story please review, and be honest. Thank you.**_


End file.
